The New Girl
by Aiko Tetsuma
Summary: Haruno Sakura, on her first day of Konoha High, Is endangered by Perverts! Utter Chaos! SasuSaku NaruHina OOC ShikaIno NejiTen TemaShika RR. You will only see mainly SasuSaku first few chapters.
1. First Day

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Based On Other Stories Of size1 width100 noshade>**

"Sakura, your going to be late for school again!" Sakura's mother called. "I'm coming I'm coming sheesh." Sakura replied.

Sakura calmly got out of bed. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, ized her hair, and all that morning stuff ). She then raced down to thekichen where her mother was standing with a pack in hand.

"Your dad and I are going on a mission and we will be gone for the whole school year. : ( I'm sorry Sakura." Her mother said.

"Bye mom." Sakura said. Sakura kissed her mom's forehead. "Give dad a kiss for me!" Sakura yelled, as she left the house, door slam behind her.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the house. **BUMP **Sakura fell flat on her butt. "Sorry My name's Naruto let me help you up." Naruto said, as he helped Sakura up.

"I go to Konoha High you?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Are you new?" Naruto asked Sakura nodded.

"I'll take you there. What's your first class?" Naruto asked.

"Home economics. :(" Sakura said.

"ME TOO: D" Naruto responded.

"Really? Kewl!" Sakura said. " Oh sorry! My name's Sakura!" Sakura said.

They walked to the Konoha High. "WOW! IT'S HUGE: D!" Sakura yelled. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. When they walked into the Home Economics classroom, To Sakura's Surprise, was not greeted by anyone.

"Where's the teacher Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Kakashi-Sensai? he's _always_ late. And would never be here unless we added an Ichi Ichi Paradise convention here." Naruto said.

"Eww." Sakura said, as she stuck out her tongue and pretended to gag.

"You get used to it." Naruto said. "Introduce yourself." Naruto whispered to her.

"Okay. My name's Haruno Sakura. I like...um...well...i like...oh yeah: D! Boys! And I hate perverts. Sometimes >:). My dream is to marry a nice handsome man with a six pack or more >:). " Sakura said.

Everyone _again_, stared at her like she was crazy.

**POOF **A cloud of smoke hovered above the classroom.

"Naruto get back to your seat. NOW. And who might you be ol' pink friend of mine?" Kakashi asked. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like well um, Oh yeah I like-" Sakura was cut off.

"We know we know already!" The class yelled. All but one boy.

"Well Sakura. You will have to sit at the only seat available. Currently beside Sasuke Uchiha, who is currently making-out with a little innocent girl right over there.": Kakashi said. He pointed also.

The girl left and went back to herseat flustered. Sasuke just stared at Sakura.

Sakura went to her seat as she was told.

She decided to steal a glance at this Sasuke kid. So she did, got a peice of paprer, and her pencil, and wrote,

_Hey, your good at drawing Sasuke! Is that where you live?_

Sasuke looked at the peice of paper, and wrote,

_Yeah it is. Where I used to live at least. And when you introduced yourself, what did you mean by you like perverts? >:)_

Sakura decided to write back,

_Yeah So what did you have in mind._

Sakura was getting a little creeped out by this guy.

_I was thinking maybe we could have a little fun in the bathroom after class eh? >:)_

_'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?'_


	2. Like You?

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A peice of chalk was directed and thrown at Sasuke and Sakura. Catching them off guard.

"Sakura. Your new here so I will let you off with a warning. But Sasuke, you know better than that. You will have to go to the Principal's Office." Kakashi said.

Everyone gasped.

"Demo! Sasuke was not the only one passing note's! It was me too! I should have to go to the Principal's Office too!" Sakura yelled in dismay.

"Fine." Kakashi said. As he sent them on there way.

Once they were out of Ear-Shot, Sasuke asked. "So, what is your answer to what I have asked you on the note before Kakashi-Pervert saw?" Sasuke asked anxiiously waiting for an answer.

"My answer is...yes." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked his little Uchiha smirk.

"Well, Principal Tsunade is not expecting us so how about we just head off to the bathroom's and get busy?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was getting as nervous as heck now.

"Um...No. We should probably head down to the Principal's office. Just incase Kakashi-Sensai called her or something telling her we would be on our way there. -' " Sakura added quickley.

Sasuke's smirk faded.

"Fine, I guess your right. :(" Sasuke said, as he headed off down the hallway.

_'Thew. Why did I say yes? I let my stupid hormone's get to me is what. Kuso! What am I to do?'_ Sakura thought to herself, while wiping fake sweat off her huge gigantic for-head : ).

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

They both walked into the Pricipal's Office. "Sasuke, Ms.Haruno. Were you passing note's in class. And do you speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" Tsunade asked. **(Is this a court or a Pricipal's Office?)**

Sasuke sweat-dropped along with Sakura, and they both nodded.

"Yes Principal Tsunade. We were passing note's in class. It's just I was asking Sasuke if he could be my guide for around the school." Sakura lied. "Well, OK." Tsunade said. "Your dismissed." Tsunade said.

As soon as they got out, Sasuke let out a groan. "Why did you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"I did not want us to get in trouble." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded.

_'Maybe he's forgotten about playing in the bathroom >:)' _Sakura thought.

_'Maybe she's forgotten about playing in the bathroom >:)'_ Sasuke thought.

Getting away with the Principal was way to easy though.

What happened:/

"So Sakura. Wanna go out to Ichiraku sometime? My treat." Sasuke finally said, breaking the silence.

"First Sauske. WherSakuire are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Skipping school, what else?"

"SKIPPING SCHOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE WE'LL BE IN?" Sakura asked.

"Been there, done that." Sasuke said.

"And yes I would love to eat ramen with you. At least if your paying >:)" Sakura said evily. Grinning.

"Come on." Sasuke said, as he led her to a Cherry Blossom's Tree.

"It' so...beautiful." Sakura said, eye's gleaming.

"Like you?" Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed.

_'Kuso! Can't let my hormone's get to me THIS IME TOO!' _Sakura thought. Again!

Sasuke sat down, and also signalled her to sit down as well.

She ddi as she was told, and sat down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his hand around her waist protectively. Sakura blushed at the thought of what he might do to her next.

"S-S-Sasuke? What a-a-are you doing?" Sakura asked frightfully.

"Holding on to a Cherry Blossom that I can never let go of." Sasuke whispered to her.

Sakura felt drowsy, shut her eyelid's slowly, and fell asleep on Sasuke's lap. As well did he against the tree trunk.


	3. Wake Up

**The New Girl**

**Matchmaker? Or. . .?**

* * *

"Sakura. . . Sasuke. . . Wake Up." A voice said. Sasuke and Sakura opened their eye's to see Kakashi-Sensai's face looking at them.

Sakura's head was on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke's head was on her head. Well, leaning more like.

Sasuke and Sakura got up and blushed at their position they were in.

"Come on love-bird's. Wegot hour's of detention to go to." Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed, nodded her head, got up, and started to walk with Sasuke to the Principal's Office.

"I am very dissapointed in you two for skipping dtetention." Kakashi lectured.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"But, I think I can excuse it." Kakashi said, with a wink. Sasuke started to blush a very. . . _and I mean very. . ._ light blush.

Sakura just started to walk ahead a little bit.

"So Sasuke, is she your girlfriend yet or what?" Kakashi asked in a whisper. Sasuke blushed. . . _AGAIN_. . . And just looked away from Kakashi's glance/notice.

"I guess so." Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke walked up beside Sakura, not lookingback at Kakashi, . . . Just to see him wink at him again. _'Why am I blushing? Sakura is not my girlfriend yet. She will be soon. >:)'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's perverted Inner Self was getting a little old. So Sasuk just shook his head slightly/lightly.

When they all reached school, Sasuke and Sakura walked to the Principal's Office, while Kakashi walked back to his classroom. Home Economic's. Kakashi smirked under his mask, and walked into his classroom and sat down at his desk.

"So Sasuke, how long do we have in detention again?" Sakura asked curiouly, wanting/waiting for an answer. Quickley. "I don't know, maybe a couple hour's is all." Sasuke answered back quitley.

"OK." Sakura replied.

"So Sakura, let's say we. . . skip detention and have some fun in the bathroom like we were intending to do >:)?" Sasuke asked. "NO SASU-KUN! We have to go to detention or we might even get a wore punishiment!" Sakura yelled, nearly saving herslef.

"Fine." Sasuke said upset.

* * *

I am sorry it is short, but I am eating dinner and I have big day's ahead o me! 


	4. Fun

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

At the Principal's Office, it was no parade. 

"MR.UCHIHA! MRS.HARUNO! WHY DID YOU SKIP DETENTION?" Tsunade yelled/asked.

"Because we thought it might be fun." Sasuke exclaimed.

**BEEP**

"Yes, hello Mr.Hatake. Really? Ok." Tsunade hung up her cell phone.

"You may be excused." Tsunade replied reluctantly.

Sasuke and Sakura got up and left for their classroom.

When Sasuke and Sakura entered the classroom, Kakashi had insructed them to sit down.

They both sat down quckley without a word.

"Hold on class, I have to step out for a minute or. . . an hour." Kakashi said. He rushed to the bathroom.

A boy with Blonde Spiky hair with Blue eye's went over to Sasuke and said, "How do you get detention with a pretty girl, but Ican't?"

"That's because you are a moron Naruto. Lozer." Sasuke said coldly.

"Arggggh!" Naruto gritted.

"Back off, lozer." Sasuke said.

* * *

**(After Kakashi's class)**

"Sakura! When are we gonna have fun in the bathroom! >:) " Sasuke asked.

_'I don't know what I should do. I have never even kissed a boy before.'_ Sakura thought.

"Um. . . We have Kurenai-Sensai's class next. Gym is very important to the-" Sakura was cut off.

"We are going to have some fun in the bathroom whether you like it or not!" Sasuke explained.

_'OH NO!'_ Sakura thought wildly.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

"Sakura. I am not going to hurt you." Sasuke said. "I'm not _that_ rough." Sasuke said.

Sakura forced a smile on her face sweating wildly.

Sakura closed her eye's shut tight.

She felt a warm sensation pouring onto her lip's.

She opened her eye's slowly, only to see that Sasuke had his lip's on her's.

Sakura threw her arm's over Sasuke's neck wildly. She kissed him back. But rougher than the almighty Sasuke!

Sasuke put a hand on her butt and sqeezed roughly.

"Ahem . . . " A voice sounded.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped haveing, "Fun" in the bathroom and loocked over their shoulder.

They saw standing in the doorway.

* * *

Too see who is, read on! 


	5. The Disgusting Horrifying Thing

**No Disclaimer AGAIN!**

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

. . . Naruto and Principal Tsunade!

Sasuke and Sakura quickley seperated.

"You. . . You. . . TEME! You did that to my sister!" Naruto shouted.

"Sister, I don't even know you." Sakura said.

"Tsunade-Baa here has given us DNA Samples. We _ARE_ Brother and Sister!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

Sasuke fell backward's faint.

He fell on the ground.

Naruto went over and kicked him in the head.

"He fainted." Naruto said.

Sasuke had those little Anime X's in his eye's. Sorta like: Ç-Ç.

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, I guess we outta take them to the Infirmary." Tsunade said. "Them? Nothing is wrong with my sister!" Naruto yelled.

"3. . . 2. . . 1." Tsunade counted. Sakura fell backward's faint to.

Naruto went over to kick her but Tsunade stopped him.

"Pick Sasuke up and bring him to the Infirmary, and I will take Sakura." Tsunade said, as she plopped Sakura on her back.

Naruto mumbled something.

Naruto picked Sasuke up, and put him on his back.

No one could see them though because everyone was inside their classroom.

So, No embarressment? I hope not!

"Tsunade-Baa, why did Sasuke and Sakura faint?" Naruto asked stupididly.

"Because when you told them Sakura was your sister,- whitch she is, - Sasuke knew that he was hitting on your sister whitch the thought that you all would be living together brought him to insanity and he fainted. Sakura did for no apparent reason. And I don't he will ever hit on Sakura again." Tsunade finished.

Tsunade looked back, and saw Naruto picking his. . . nose.

Anime Sweat-Drop.

"Naruo were you even listening to me?"

"Uh. . . . Yeah?"

"What did I say?"

"Uh. . . . Super Monkey Robot Team Hyper Force Go!" Naruto asked bewilderdly.

Tsunade sweat dropped again.

"Never mind." Tsunade said.

When Tsunade opened the door to the Infirmay, she saw. . . The most disgusting thing of her life!. . . . . . . . . .. It stared and blinked at her.

She opened her mouth, and screamed themost horrifing scream ever.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH! REVIEW! R.R!


	6. PLEASE READ!

DISCLAIMER!

THIS IS **_NOT_** A CHAPTER!

I will not be until monday because I have cheerleading camp 8 am -10 night

SORRYz!

GOMEN!

BYE BYE WISH ME LUCK 4 CHEERLEADING CAMP! AND ALSO. REQUEST TO BE IN MY STORY'S ARE NOW CLOSED!

THX

BYE!


	7. What Should I Do?

**No Disclaimer Again Aren't You Glad?**

**The New Girl**

* * *

"What the crap is that thing?" Yelled a disgustified Sakura. The "Thing" Started to creep over to her.

"Don't worry sister! I'll save you!" Naruto ran over to the "Thing". And kicked it.

The "Thing" Turned into a puff of smoke and was gone.

"Um. . .Ok. That was realllyy random." Tsunade said.

Sasuke simply raised an eye brow.

"Um. . . Let's say we get back to Detention shall we?" Tsunade informed.

Everyone sighed.

* * *

**(After Detention Sometime).**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home as USUAL!

It was just the two of them.

Walking. .

Walking. . .

Just. . .

Walking.

Until . . . .. ..

"Sakura. Will you **OFFICIALLY** be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura grabbed his hand, but she didn't know why.

"Sure Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

They reached Sakura's house and Sakura and Sasuke went inside.

"Well look who wev'e brought home today!" Sakura's mom yelled through the front door. "Let's just hope you two didn't run off and get married!" Sakura's mom continued.

"MOM!" Sakura yelled, blushing from embarressment.

"I'll be going now I guess." Sasuke said, also slightly blushing.

But before he left, he gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sakura nearly melted to the floor.

_Man what's wrong with me? First the guy creep's me out, but now. . . What is this feeling? I don't know what I should do!

* * *

_

END! What should Sakura do? It's up to you folk's! REVIEW! 


	8. Sasuke You Pervert!

**Hey's ya'llz! Sorry for not updating! And thank you for all the reviewr's! But on my story Narto's SleepOver Party, is on Hiatus for QUITE A WHILE! Sorry.**

The New Girl

Chapter: Can't keep count :P 

****

The next morning, Sakura got dressed blah bleh blah for school. She was currently thinking about what had happened last night.

_'OMG! I can not believe he did that!'_

**_'Well believe it honey because it happened dipwad.'_**

_'Shutup!'_

**_'Whatever...'_**

_'Waht's up with her?'_

Sakura shrugged dignified.

"Sakura honey, get down here! Your faather and I need to talk to you!" Sakura's mom called out to her from downstair's.

"COMING GEE!" Sakura yelled back.

No reply was heard.

Sakura went downstair's, and saw her fther mumbling something in her mother's ear.

"What's up?" Sakura asked. Clearly and COMPLETELY confused at what is going on here.

"Well Sakura Honey, I talked to your father about what happned last night, and we say, GO ON AHEAD AND GET MARRIED!" Sakura's mom shouted out gleefully.

"WHAT? I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED! IT WAS JUST ONE SIMPLE KISS ON THE CHEEK HE GAVE ME- Wait a minute." Sakura finished.

"Your getting all Jet-I Mind Tricky on me eh?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Sakura's mom answered.

"You know your 18'th birthday is in a couple of day's wanna invite him? What is his name?" Sakura's mom questioned.

"YOU KISSED A BOY? HOW DARE YOU? YOU PUT A CURSE OVER OUR HEAD'S! YOUR'E NOT EVEN ALOUD TO TURN 18!" Sakura's dad yelled like a maniac. Seriously...Oo.

"But daddy!" Sakura yelled.

"Now, I'm just kidding with you baby-girl." Sakura's dad confronted.

"Phewwwwww." Sakura siad. Pretending to wipe sweat off of her fore-head.

"I have his number if you want me to call him and ask hi over to dinner." Sakura said.

"That would be great honey." Sakura's mom said.

So, Sakura lft to upstair's and into her room and popped out her celly-phoney :D.

She put in the number's, and it ringed.

**RING...**

**RING...**

**RIN-**_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Sasuke." _

_"Oh hey Saku."_

_"Hey Sasuke I wanna ask you question."_

_"If it's to marry me then yes."_

_"WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND MARRIAGE HUH?"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, sorry about that heheh."_

_"Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with my family and I tonight, and for my birthday when I turn 18! My birthday is in 2 day's, so please come!"_

_"Well, I gotta go. Bye Sasu."_

_"Bye Saku. And I will be there!"_

_"Are your parent's gonna be there :)"_

_"YES YOU PERVERT! If I was at your house right now I would slap you."_

_"Well, bye Sasu."_

_"Bye Saku-Chan."_

They both hung up at the same time.

**__**

**Hey, I will try to update more bye!**


	9. Dinner Pooper

**Hey ya'll? What up? Thank You VERY VERY much WindKunai and all of my other reviewer's! Very Genourous ' I am very said tho because my step mom poured HOT HOT HOT oil on my step dad while he was sleeping. He died 2 week's after ward.**

Chapter: 8

Dinner Pooper

"OMG! GOTTA GET READY GOTTA GET- Hey! Why am I wanted to get ready? It's _only_ Monday. Sheez." Sakura said, as she did her morning routine.

"Hi mom, bye mom." Sakura sais, as she zoomed out the doorway and into the street.

She saw Naruto walking toward's her, yelling out her name.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed so the whole world could hear him O-o.

"SHUTUP NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, holding her ear's.

They walked to class. dadeddahdedah.

It was role-call in home room.

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi called.

"Here." Sakura raised her hand.

"Naruto Uzu-"

"HERE!" Naruto yelled, copying off of Sakura. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and then just decided to shrug it off.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

No reply.

"Hmmmm. Does anyone know where Mr.Uchiha could be?" Kakashi asked.

No one replied.

"Ok then." Kakashi said.

**(AT THE DINNER TIME THINGY)**

"Sakura-Honey, you ready?" Sakura's mom asked. "Yes mom. For the millioneth time." Sakura replyed.

"It was 5:30. Exactly when Sasuke was suppossed to be there. Now. It was 6:00.

"MOM! LET'S HOPE HE DIDN'T DITCH US BECAUSE HE THINK'S WE ARE WEIRD!" Sakura screamed through the whole house.

Even though her parent's were right next to her Oo.

"_We bring you your attention for this special announcement._

_Sasuke Uchiha, Brother of the great Uchiha Itachi, has been badly injured in a home invasion. Someone has broken into Mr.Uchiha's house just earlier this morning. At least that is what investagator's say. We do not know if Uchiha Sasuke is going to live. He already has 5 of his rib's broken. And a wrist broken'. He also has phycheological Damage. This interupption was brought to you by, Konoha's incorporated New's Inc."_

Sakura looked petrified.

"OMG! We gotta go to the hospital!" Sakura yelled.

"Now Sakura-Honey calm down!" Sakura's mom yelled.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. Trying to get out of her mom's grasp.

Tear's running down her face and spit coming out of her mouth like if she was three.

"Sakura. We don't even know what hospital he is in." Sakura's mom confronted.

"_Special New's Report!_

_Sasuke Uchiha is in Konoha Hospitility Hospital._

_Thank you for the interuption."_

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her mom and dad's hand's and running out of the door, tear's streaming down her face and spit still coming out of her mouth like when she was three...

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**


End file.
